ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Attack on the Bodega (Ask to Join RP)
Story The villains are about to mount an all-out attack on the Plaza! Help K.O. defend the Bodega until Mr. Gar arrives or be a bad boy and destroy the Plaza! Rules # No cursing or inappropriate behaviour # No fighting over characters # Canon characters allowed, Original character preferred # Heroes start somewhere in the Plaza, Villians start at Boxmore industries The RP Lord Boxman stood in-front of the conveyor belt which dispenses his bots. "Let me think...Shannon can counter Enid, Darrell works well against Rad, and Raymond can hold his own against anybody...All I need is a bot to counter KO." Boxman entered KO's stats into the machine and it roared to life, creating a...small, black, rather un-intimidating robot. "I AM BOOMER!" ----------- As Lord Boxman finishes assembling his robot minions, or children as he calls them, he leaves his building out the backdoor to meet with a bunch of other villains he recruited for assistance. The Director and his assistant, Mousey, stood among the other villains. "For the record, I call movie rights!" Lil and her children, The Boxcubs, were standing at the front. "Let's just go attack them now!", Zack said. "Patience, clearly Boxman wants to be sure all the villians are here," The Director said as he took out a movie camera, "while we're waiting, could you all look at the camera and give me your names?" "Get that thing out of my face or else," Blitz warned. "I'll give you a cut of the films profit," '' The Director pined. "Everybody shut it. Lord Boxman's about to speak up," Lil said. The Director snapped to attention, aiming his camera at Boxman. The latter turned towards the gathered villains. "Fellow villains, we are here to destroy a common threat to villainy, do you know what that threat is?" "Is it friendship?" Boomer asked sarcastically. "Its...yes, its friendship. Lets just move on to the roll call." Everyone in the meeting started to quiet down. "Now, our meeting will come to order," Boxman started, "It is our sole purpose as villains to align our diabolical forces against the powers of good and defeat them. Allowing us to rule the world! But to do this, we've assembled the most hated and feared villains in existence, including the cold hearted Substitute Zero!" "You got Substitute Zero? I've been trying to book him for a job for weeks!" The Director turned his camera to the icy villain. Substitute Zero then blasted an ice-beam from his frozen arm at the camera. The Director turned and crossed his arms like an angry child, "that was incredibly rude! You can forget any screen-time Zero!" "The sinister mind of Professor Venomous," Boxman continued. "Oh, Hey uncle Venomous, didn't see you there." The director waved to his uncle. "Stevie," Venomous greeted back coolly. "The juvenile mutant Fink and Bruto the Clown." "Bruto bust some heads!" The mad clown roared punching a dent through a boulder "Ahem...forgeting someone?" the Director fake coughed into his hand. "Yes, Director, I see you," Boxman said patiently. "Is Cosma gonna be here? I kind of only came because I thought Cosma would be here" The Director rummaged through his duffel bag. "Maybe we'll find out, if I don't GET INTERRUPTED AGAIN!" Boxman snapped Director nearly dropped his duffel bag. "Sorry, first big villain team up, I don't know the etiquette." Boxman then calmed down to continue his roll call "The cunning thief Technomite, and the leader of the disbanded Kaktus Krew, Succulentus" The Director is trying REALLY hard not to interrupt. "Billiam Milliam and Big Bull Demon" The director has pulled his spare camera out and is recording this. "The conniving Fraudricson Brothers Rip and Zip, and the humorous yet sinister Orchestrife" The Director turns to the Fraudricsons "Oh, Hey, I'm a big fan of your work" "You most certainly have impeccable taste, my good man" Rip smiled "Yes, impeccable indeed" Zip nodded "So, do you two know what the actual plan is or..." "Just wait and see" Rip and Zip said simultaneously "The feminine yet ferocious Cosma and the insidious Vormulax" The Director turns his camera again but is still talking to Rip and Zip. "If you two ever need a commercial made I'm your guy" "We'll consider it" Rip said as Zip nodded "Miss Quantum is also with us, along with Lil and her savage Boxcubs" "I was wondering when we'd get to the robot animals." The Director turned his camera to the Boxcubs. "And last but most certainly not least, the evil genius and brilliant leadership of I, Lord Boxman!" He concluded "*Cough* Egomaniac*cough*" Boomer tried to keep a straight face as Director said that. "You know, Box-meister, I must admit the idea of uniting us all has merit" Orchestrife said smoothly "Well, not to boost his ego or anything, but the timing couldn't be better either" The Director took out his cellphone "I follow Gar under a fake name on Social Media...and he's gone at a big hero convention in the Danger zone for three days, no way his workers can beat all of us" "We'd like to think of this as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity" Rip spoke "Emphasis on the ''once," Zip smirked. Boomer gave a prankster grin, "THEN LETS NOT LET IT GO TO WASTE!" "As questionable Boxman's leadership may be, let's give them quite a drubbing!" Billiam Milliam agreed "Before we do that...I need you guys to sign these, it gives me permission to sell any footage I take during this as long as I give you a cut" The Director nudged Mousey and she began handing out contracts. Venomous just facepalmed himself with disbelief. "What? Do you guys NOT wanna get paid for this?" The director looked at Mousey (Who is technically Fink's sister) who just shrugged. "Why don't we sign after the attack? Sound fair enough?" Miss Quantum asked "Yeah, sounds good I guess" "Now, tonight, we attack!" Lord Boxman called "Okay! Lets show these two-bit heroes!" Boomer is throwing a grenade up and down excitedly. Twilight raised her paw. "Do we have to fight? Why can't we just play rock-paper-scissors?", she asked. Boomer nearly dropped the Grenade "Depends, can we play Rock, Paper, Scissors, KABOOM?" "N-no!", she answered. "i just don't wanna see all the blood....and gore.....", she said before vomiting. "Hey, calm down. There won't be any blood." Boomer smiled like a prankster. "Just ignore Twilight, she'll do whatever she can to stop our fights, right Bushy?", Max said before nudging his robot brother. Bushy said nothing. "Cool, so..did you guys bring your own explosives, or do you need to borrow some? I brought plenty." "Nah, we got our own tricks up our selves.", Zack said before the 5 robots laughed evilly. "I can't wait to get to work! When I'm done, all that's gonna be left of the plaza is a Smoking Crater!" "Yeah!", Zack said back. ----------- MEANWHILE, at the Bodega Speedy Ninja passed the bodega door, overshooting on his delivery, leaving it up to the Bodega's employees to flag him down. Jay was sitting down by the bodega, anger in his blind eyes. "Why can't I be a hero? Sure, I'm blind, but why does that matter? I'm as capable as become a hero like my siblings!", he muttered. Speedy skidded to a halt "DANG IT, I DID IT AGAIN" He than ran the complete other way, yelling something angrily in Japanese. "If I can prove to them...", Jay said. Speedy accidentally slammed into Jay at high speeds. "Oh...Oh, uh, sorry there mister..." "Oh, hi.", he said. "You wouldn't happen to know where Gar's Bodega is?" "Oh, yeah.", he said, turning into a cat. "Over there.", he pointed to the bodega. "Thanks. Cool shapeshifting power by the way" "Gee...thanks. I'm Cameron, but everyone calls me Jay.", Jay said before turning back into a human. "I'm Quin, aka Speedy Ninja" Speedy is expecting some fanboying "Cool.", he said. "Welp, I got to go deliver some stuff to the Bodega, see you around." "See ya later!", he said. "Now...time back to my plotting to show them I can be a real hero.", he said after Speedy Ninja left. We now see Ratchet at the entrance reading a mechanics magazine. Jay turned into a cat. "Hi.", he said. Ratchet then looks both ways before he notices Jay "Uh, hello?" Beanpole is sleeping upright in a pot next to the entrance. We then see heroes like Pird, Mad Sam, Ted the Viking, Crinkly Wrinkly, Punching Judy, Nick Army, Drupe, and many others inside the Bodega whether just shopping for supplies, hanging out, or just messing around. The alarms blare as a boxman box lands in front of the Bodega. Instead of the usual logo, it has a cartoon bomb painted on the side. "What the flarg?" Ratchet asked raising an eyebrow "KO!" Said a voice from inside the box "I am calling you out! You have fifteen minutes to comply or I will DESTROY THE PLAZA!" "I wonder what metalhead Box-Brain sent over this time?" Ratchet scoffed "I hope he shuts up soon. I really need some sleep" Said the new-decorative-tree-that-is-totally-not-beanpole. "IF ANYONE ELSE ATTEMPTS TO FACE ME, I WILL DESTROY THE PLAZA IMMEDIATELY!" "You do that, and I'll have Brimstone , Timber, and Socket turn your nuts and bolts into ping-pong balls!" Ratchet threatened "WELL, FIRST YOU WOULD HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEM!" Two more boxes fell down, as Raymond and Darrell walked out. Darrell is in his "Big Darrel" form. "Well spit" Ratchet deadpanned "We're here to destroy the...wait, Boomer, why are you still in the box?" The big Darrell has turned towards Boomer Ratchet ran inside the bodega to get some help. "Shut up!" Raymond started to laugh "OH MY GOODNESS, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO OPEN THE BOX FROM THE INSIDE!" "S-sure I do!" The big Darrell face palms. "Theres a button...on the lid. Push it" :"I knew that." The box fell apart around Boomer. "I was just seeing if you did." "Whatever you say, rookie" Raymond smirked "ok, shut up, and find KO so I can defeat him!" Jay saw what was going on and transformed into K.O. to distract Boomer. "Hey! I'm right here!", he said, trying to get the robots attention. "THERE HE IS! GRAB HIM!" As Boomer was chasing the disguised Jay, some of the other heroes came out to see what was happening. "Guys help me! This robot won't stop chasing me!", Jay called to other heroes. "Must...Destroy...KO!" Boomer launches a Missile Punch at "KO" "Eep!", he said before turning back into Jay and teleporting away. "wha....A IMPOSTOR!" Boomer face palmed "And now the real KO will know about my Missile Punch, He truly is a devious opponent!" Jay hid behind Boomer and said, "Na na na na na!", before dispersing to tell K.O. about Boomer. Boomer turned around and launched another missile punch. "Darn Spy!" "Who's the new robot?" Brandon asked "Don't ask me" A Real Magic Skeleton shrugged "DARRELL! KO ISN'T COMING OUT! START DESTROYING THE PLAZA" "I don't recall that being our mission. Aren't we just supposed to distract them until the other villains..." "SHUT UP AND SMASH!" Raymond and Big Darrell charge straight at the plaza. In a black, unmarked van next to Rads, the Director is watching footage of the fight. " We're getting some great shots today Mousey!" "Um, sir, aren't the bots only supposed to be a distraction?" "Oh, lovely, their going off script...call Boxman and see what he wants us to do." "Yes, sir" Mousey said as she dials a number on her cellphone After Mousey dials The Director grabs the phone. "Boxman, you and the others need to get down here NOW if you want to destroy anything! The bots have gone nuts! And nobody wants to watch a movie about robots destroying a plaza!" "What!? Those dingbots shouldn't even destroy the plaza until everyone has arrived! Find a way to stop them until everyone is ready!" Boxman ordered "Okay, Got it" The director hung up "Mousey! Go get my megaphone!" "Yes sir!" Mousey saluted as she ran off. She then came back with the Director's megaphone The director places a fake mustache on his face and walks out,megaphone in hand, "CUT!" All the bots turn to the director. The call also got the heroes' attention. "WHO TOLD YOU TO START THE SHOT!" The Director turned to the Heroes "DID YOU TELL THEM TO START THE SHOT?" "Like what is going on?" Drupe asked confused The Director points the Megaphone directly at Drupe's face "IT'S A FILM SHOOT GENIUS! NOW WHO RUINED MY SHOT!" Inside the bodega, Ratchet and Jay were searching for K.O. Punch Out is buying an entire case of Ledge bars from Enid "Are you sure you need all of these?" "YES!" "oh-kay, addicted much?" "Yo, legs!" Ratchet called to Enid "Have you seen K.O.?" "I think he might be in the back with Rad." "Box-Brain sent a new bucket of bolts after him" Ratchet warned "Of course he did. Come on, let's go get him." Enid walked into the back "Hey! I was trying to...wait up!" Punch Out followed after Enid "I can't believe people actually shop at this landfill" Ratchet muttered to himself as he and Jay followed "He should be back here" "In the backroom?" Ratchet asked Outside, the director is still yelling at the bots and the heros "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! WE'RE LOSING THE LIGHT! SO HELP ME THiS COMING OUT OF" The Director's fake mustache falls off "pay...crud." "What the...." Red Action spoke raising an eyebrow "Um...Rapid Hair Loss...It's common among my family. Now...about who's gonna pay for the shot?" "Should we send the signal for the others to attack now?" Mousey asked "Mousey, are you familiar with the term UH, DUH!" The Director points his megaphone towards the heroes and shouts a soundwave at them. As a result, A Real Magic Skeleton falls apart, Gregg flies away, Shy Ninja hides in Colewort's hair, and Mr. Logic began short circuiting. The Director chuckle "Losers. Now...to get the shot!" The Director is filming this battle now. Four more Boxmore boxes fell from the sky and landed in front of the resident heroes. The boxes then open up to reveal Shannon, Mikayla, Ernesto, and Jethro. Boomer smiled wickedly "NOW WE PARTY!" "I think we're in trouble" Brandon spoke worried "You think?" ARMS asked sarcastically Boomer ran into the crowd of heroes, glowing red and then exploding. "Wow, that was a very expensive looking explosion. I can't believe Boxman had that in his budget." "Glory hog" Mousey muttered about Boomer "Agreed, but he certainly punched a hole in their forces." the Director films the heroes as they scatter. "Who do we send next?" Mousey asked "Hmm...what about that clown guy?" "You mean Bruto?" "Yeah, that's the one, also call Uncle Venomous, the camera loves Fink." Back outside the Bodega, some the heroes continue to be in disarray and panic. Joe Cuppa then ran into Socket, who just stood there innocently Beanpole's vines are grabbing the Boxmore bots. Beanpole then slammed Mikayla repeatedly left and right Punching Judy hits Shannon in the face, making her fall back. While Joe Cuppa was avoiding any more Boxmore robots, something leaped up above him. It was the hulking clown brute himself! Bruto the Clown! The Director laughs. "Hey bruto, When are the others getting here?" "I think he's busy" Mousey said Bruto then lifted Joe Cuppa and tossed into the bodega's sign The Director is sitting down on a folding chair that seems to appeared from nowhere. He picks up his phone and calls his uncle. "I assume I'm up, nephew?" Venomous asked "No I'm calling you because I want some fries, OF COURSE YOUR UP! And, uh...bring Fink. She's popular overseas" "We'll come out from behind and catch them by surprise" Venomous said "Ok, good. By the way, how was my snarky comment? "Not necessarily a villain trait" Venomous pointed out "But good I suppose" "Thats all I ask." "Of course" Venomous said as he and the Director hung up The Director is filming the area behind the heroes. Coming out from one of the bushes was Fink wearing a familiar collar. Director smiles and thumbs up fink as he throws her a glorb. Fink catches the glorb and smirks wickedly The Director begins filming Fink as she puts the glorb inside her collar. "Yeah! Go Fink" Mousey cheered on her sister "Mousey, shut up! Now I have to filter out background noise later!" "Sorry, boss" Mousey cringed The longed-for K.O. finally enters the scene, exiting Gar's Bodega from the main entrance. Apparently he was looking for stuff in the basement level again in order to restock the shelves, but got lost. Now he's just staring at all the bizarre things that are currently happening. Enid, Rad, Ratchet, Jay, and Punch-Out followed K.O. just in time to join the battle "I think we can all agree that spit just hit the fan in the most titanic possible way" Ratchet deadpanned K.O., as always, immediately throws himself into a battle with Fink, before thinking about it, underestimating her power due to her size. "I think I can take her down! By myself!" He seems proud of his growing (not) independence. Boomer, who has returned from Boxmore industries yells through the chaos "KO! COME AND FACE YOUR DESTROYER!" K.O. turns towards Boomer and makes a statement on his appearance. "Hm... that's not a familiar face. Are you a new robot from Boxmore? I'll have to kick your butt too! Just wait until I'm done with this battle!" "NO! FIGHT ME NOW! I WAS MADE TO DESTROY YOU AND YOUR JUST IGNORING ME!" "Boy, it looks like he's actually made to whine" Ratchet said to Punch-Out and Enid Boomer launches a rocket fist at Ratchet "I HEARD THAT!!!" "Oh flarg!" Ratchet exclaimed as he leaps up high in the air, lands onto the fist and jumped off, making it hit a tree "Holy...." The director turns to mousey "Tell me you got that on film!" Mousey nodded in response K.O. stares as Ratchet evades the attack (because he sees it as extremely awesome), and turns back to Boomer. "Seems like I'll have to kick your butt first," he says before launching a Power Fist at Boomer. Boomer sidesteps the attack "FINALLY, SOME ACTION!" Boomer launches himself into the air with a bomb and falls towards KO. As K.O. prepares to dodge the attack, someone swoops him out of the way. "Hey, K.O., do you guys have any of those carrots left? We've run out of supply and I can't seem to find any in the shop." An employee from one of the restaurants located at Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Lutia (and his height isn't intimidating). Since Lutia moved KO, Boomer ends up faceplanting into the ground and getting his drill bit like nose stuck for a few seconds until he pulls free. "HEY! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE FIGHTING HERE!" As Enid, Rad, and Punch-Out continue watching Boomer's blundering, Socket walked next to them not having a single clue of what was going on. "What happen?" Socket asked ignorantly Lutia shrugs and says,"no idea. Anyone care to explain?" "Um... I think the plaza is being attacked," K.O. says in a confused manner, making it seem like that no one at the scene has any idea about what was happening, "and I'm fighting... uh... what's your name?" "I AM BOOMER BOXMORE! AND I AM YOUR DESTROYER KO!" this would have been much more intimidating if he didn't still have his nose stuck in a sizable rock. Without warning, ominous-sounding jazz music was heard, much to everyone's confusion "For Cob sakes! What is that music!?!" Ratchet asked "Orchestrife! FANTASTIC!" Boomer pulled the rock of his nose "WE CAN SPLIT THE WORK, I'LL TAKE KO, YOU TAKE EVERYONE ELSE!" "Oh I like the sound of that, cat" Orchestrife's voice spoke as a green swirling vortex appeared in the sky K.O. prepares to continue his fight with Boomer, while Lutia just stares at the vortex, waiting for something to happen. Something then came out while spinning. It was Orchestrife who laughed evilly as his theme music played even louder. "YES! I WILL DESTROY KO!" Enid and Rad got in front of KO to protect him from the new bot. "Guys! Let me handle them this time!" K.O. exclaimed, trying to prove himself. "We're not letting you handle robots, a mutant rat, a hulking clown, and some flying musical note all by yourself, brush-head" Enid argued Enid then dodges a musical-note attack from Orchestrife, but it hits Rad in the abs. Rad then held them in pain as he falls over. "Oh there are more heading your way, and you'll rue the day, that you start being a hero and got in a villain's way!" Orchestrife sang as more musical notes rain down. The heroes dodged them as best they could. K.O. gets an idea. "Hey Mofart! You like modern music?" Boomer literally dabs and launches two missile hands at KO. KO manages to dodge the attack as Orchestrife sweats, thinking that KO found his weakness. KO then starts badly singing this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R43dYg_Kuc0 "Dude! What are you doing!?!" Rad asked covering his ears. KO sees that Orchestrife is flying lower and appears to be tearing apart. KO says "His weakness! It's bad music!" Lutia decides to be Boomer's opponent for now as K.O. is battling against Orchestrife. "You can always choose a different enemy if you're just looking for action," Lutia states after teleporting next to Boomer with the purpose of angering him. Boomer takes up the offer. "Fine, I'll need the practice anyways!" He launches a missile punch at Lutia, as the teen is mere inches away. Lutia manages to hit and strike through the missile without a scratch, "this won't be just practice- " but his work uniform is very much scratched. "He's going to give me a salary cut again." Boomer attempts to punch Lutia some more. Meanwhile, The Director was still watching while Mousey was filming. She then gets a tap on the shoulder, and then she turns around to see what it is. It is a jack-in-the-box that opens up to reveal a hand with a note and business card. This shocks Mousey briefly, but she then looks at the two objects. "Hmmm, it appears that we just got a new member on our team." Mousey spoke "Who could that be?" the Director asked "Creep-O the Clown" Mousey answered "Says he'll be arriving after his ice cream truck shift is done." Back to the fight, Orchestrife finally powered down completely and admitted defeat, making KO giddy. The celebration is short though, because Lutia appears to be getting worn out from fighting against the multiple explosive punches. As KO and Lutia were distracted, Orchestrife looked at them while smirking evilly. Fink in her Turbo form, however, stomps on Orchestrife like the complete brat she is. "Sorry, little sheet" the green rat says sarcastically "You had your chance. Now it's my turn." Fink flies towards KO. "GO SIS!" Mousey screamed. "WHAT DID I SAY EARLIER?!" The Director yelled. As Mousey grumble, The Director commented "I have to admit, this will spice up the action." Despite the minor setback, Orchestrife got back up as his eyes glowed purple with fury. KO looks when he notices the purple, and then gets knocked back by Turbo Fink. Just in time, Lutia teleports fast enough to catch K.O. before he flies into a wall (that sounds familiar). "Lets not turn this into a game of Pong." Lutia quipped. Fink begins to charge at them. Boomer, meanwhile begins running towards the two on the opposite end. KO then gets an idea. "Can you teleport me with you?" KO asked. Nodding, Lutia answers KO, "sure thing. Where to?" KO quickly whispers into Lutia's ear, and then they teleport away. Fink and Boomer end up crashing into each other. Lutia teleported a mile above them and spun around until there was enough momentum to throw KO into a fast sidekick. This sidekick is aimed towards the nearly knocked out bot and rat. With Orchestrife, he flies back up in the air saying "Now you've just awakened a sinister symphony!" "Not if I can help it!" A Scottish-voice called from inside the Bodega As everyone turned their attention to the store, someone burst out through the roof in a glowing purple aura. It was the master of magic himself, Presto Strango! "By the crimson claws of Rojomo! I demand that thee shall leave this place or fall by thy hand!" Presto Strango yelled "Never, old man!" Orchestrife refused as he blasted his musical notes. Presto then blasted his magical energy to repel his foe's attack. The blast works, and Orchestrife gets hit by his own attack. In the mean time, the sidekick from KO connected, sending both the bot and rat through the pavement. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" Boomer yelled. Meanwhile, Bruto sets his sights on Rad. "Bruto squeeze blue man like blueberry!" the clown exclaimed. "Bring it on, Chuckles! I'm not scared of you!" Rad dared Bruto leaped towards Rad. He then caught the muscular blue alien in a headlock, making Rad suffocate. Rad manages to use his finger beam to pick up a rock and slam it in Bruto's face. The thuggish clown then let go of Rad just to cover his nose in pain. "Bruto sad... Now Bruto MAD!" the clown exclaimed. He prepares to slam Rad, but Enid launches Power Foot Fireballs at the brutish clown. "Hot! Too hot!" Bruto exclaimed "Should we send in Rip and Zip now, boss?" Mousey asked the Director. "We probably should" the Director reasoned "It looks like we're starting to get pummeled." Mousey then phones Venomous "Professor Venomous, we're gonna send in the Fraudricson Brothers and they might need your assistance" Zoexēn Walks into the chaos “Does anybody here have some moisturize?” Orchestrife sings his deadly notes down towards Zoexēn, but Enid pushes her out of the way. "What are you bonkers!?" Enid yelled "Uh, is that a no?" Zoexēn asked Meanwhile, Boomer chases down K.O. while Jethro and Socket stare at each other. "I am Jethro" "I'm Socket" The two slowly get closer to each other. Socket readies himself for a Belly-Flop. "I am Jethro" "I'm Socket" Socket then falls face-flat on Jethro Meanwhile, Adam is in the bodega, at the counter. "Dang, what be takin' these scrubs so long to tell to check my dirt bike magazine?" Adam groaned impatiently Adam just waits, until he sees the chaos going on outside. Adam sets the magazine on the counter and bursts through the doors. Adam: OI!! Don't forget ya boy Adam. Adam takes out his chain saber and combines it with his ranger sniper to make the chain sniper, he shoots Orchestrife with his chain sniper and his cyber smasher. Meanwhile, over at Boxmore, Handsome Ivan is making a pact with boxman, make a base for a new attack bot, and Boxman gets to keep the final product. Handsome Ivan: I will show you what some of my robotic minions can do. Handsome Ivan sends Psycho!Darylyn to attack the plaza. Psycho!Darylyn's abdomen opens and an orb falls out, the orb releases lesser attack bots. The lesser attack bots start shooting their fully automatic lead slingers at Enid and Adam. Psycho!Darylyn jumps back to Boxmore. Adam pulls out his shibe charger. Adam: Shibe cycle, rev up. Adam presses the button on the shiba charger, and a dirt bike with a shiba inu's head comes out of the pavement, Adam throws the shiba charger to the bike and it bites down on it. Announcer: Shiba charger, engage, initiating battle mode, going for the action, 99 machine. Adam jumps onto the shibe cycle pulls out his chain sniper and cyber smasher and starts blowing the gears out of the lesser attack bots. "Look bruh, no hands!" Adam called Back with Socket, he just simply got up and whimpered at Jethro getting accidentally crushed. "You barely knew him, you daft idiot, quit moaning" Ratchet scolded Adam drives by Socket and Ratchet, he combines his cyber smasher with his chain sniper and shoots the combination at Boomer. "OI! Scrub, try out something bigger than your own size!" Adam calls to Boomer. Adam jumps off his shibe cycle and drop kicks Boomer. Adam then combines his two pulse pistols with the combination and shoots the massive gun at Boomer. Adam then gets out his shibe riot shield and pushes in the handle on the pulse pistol which starts the combined gun, and sticks the gun through the opening, he shoots the gun and the gun in the mouth of the shiba inu's head on his riot shield at Boomer. "YOU CHOSE THE WRONG KIDDIN TO HECK WITH!!!!" Adam yells as he shoots the bolts out of Boomer. Charles drop kicks Boomer and blows the lubricant out of him with his fully automatic pulse pistol and slashes him with the saber mode on it. Meanwhile, at Boxmore, Noo noo is at the gambling table. "I shall kill all of them. With my slendytubbies, the bodega will be nothing but rubble." Noo noo bragged to Ivan and Boxman. "Our plans haven't worked, so what makes you so confident that yours WILL?" Aryo asks Noo noo. "I have one of my greatest creations yet, GUARDIAN, GET OUT HERE!!" Noo noo calls to the guardian. "You managed to get THE guardian tubby on your side?" Ivan asks. "Yeah, he just jumped right into the custard, he shall prove a useful ally to us." Noo noo says in a smug voice. "DIPSY, WE NEED YOU OUT HERE!!" Noo noo yells to Dipsy. Dipsy runs right out, and Noo noo hands him a chainsaw. "Now we shall have two chainsaw tubbies." Noo noo says in the same smug voice. "Dipsy, Guardian, reduce the plaza to bricks." "Understood." The guardian says in a deep, low voice as he and Dipsy run towards the plaza. Dipsy swings his chainblade in a straight down direction at Enid, he does this as a means to split her in half, he then throws his chainsaw at Radicles. Meanwhile, K.O. is being relentlessly assaulted by the Guardian, who now has two chainsaws because he caught Dipsy's. K.O. quickly decides to use the Power-Fist Fireball to see if he can take Guardian out. The man got close with his chainsaws, but K.O., managed to get the technique to work before the Guardian can touch him. It ended up hitting the Guardians ribs, knocking the man out cold. One of the chainsaws flew in the air and ends up hitting Dipsy on the head, knocking him out too. K.O.: Wow! Did you see that, guys? That was awesome what I just did! Ha ha! Enid: Yeah, that was pretty cool. Rad: Very awesome. Thanks for saving us, by the way. Suddenly, everyone in the battle stopped for a moment. They heard a faint, bright sound of music. "Oh now what?" Ratchet asked The music starts to get louder, as a van, with some sort of circus-like graffiti on the side,and a big megaphone and an even bigger purple 'n green ice cream cone structure on the roof rolls into the bodega parking lot. K.O. gasps "ICE CREAM!" The music stops once the van is parked. Nothing but silence was within the Bodega, amongst the combatants, and some were curious and some were cautious about this ice cream van. Soon, a slim and shadowed man opens his driver's door, letting freezing fog flowing out. Both heroes and villains begin to shiver when the fog seems to stroke upon all of them. The ice cream van driver's eyes open to show how they glow so brightly red. They were so bright for a moment that they nearly blinded the hole Bodega. The man then lifts his big, shadowed foot and slowly lets it down to place it on the ground. Everyone sweated with anticipation about the build-up. However, there is a small ice cream cone at the bottom of where he is stepping. One he steps on it, he slips and falls out of his van, landing on his nose, making a loud honk sound. Everyone jumped back in shock after hearing it. Once the man lifted his face, He started to look less shadowed, and it was now clear that the man is a clown. "And this is why I ain't no Olympic skater" He called in a silly voice No one thought the joke was funny, and only one person just awkwardly coughs. "Wait, is this the new villain on our team?" Mousey asked "Cause so far, he looks LAME!" The man dusts himself off, and then Fink strolls over to him. "Who are you, stupid?" She asks rudely. "Creep-O" the pale man replied "Creep-O the clown, also known as Mr. Saturday Night, but only on Saturdays. :3" Fink felt quite annoyed by Creep-O. "How can a bumbling idiot like you help us?" Fink quipped. "Wanna see a magic trick?" Creep-O quietly asked. A pencil suddenly appeared after Creep-O waved his arm a certain way. "I can make this pencil disappear." Creep-O vocalized in a creepy, sing-song like voice. This actually made Fink sweat nervously. Category:Role Playing Category:A to Z Category:Free to join RP